Children of the Elements
by Ryuuko777
Summary: well i didn't get much reviews but chap 3 is up its on Mimi and if you have guessed yea the next one is goin to be on another charactor so its getting a little changed but let me know what you think reviews greatly needed and ill try to fix the para form
1. Chapter 1

**Children of the Elements **

**Chapter 1 _Consuming Darkness_**

I don't own anything about this show if I did it would have stayed with the original group of children ant that includes the second session but oh well I guess. Here are some things about this particular fiction

_Each chosen child has a special ability that they will use in battle, but they will still have their digimon _

Tai- fire 

_Sora- air (wind)_

_Matt-ice_

_Joe- healing with the ability to manipulate water_

_Mimi- Forest_

_Izzy- Electricity _

_T.K.- dark psychic (powerful psy attacks) _

_Kari- sprit energy (uses the power of his sprit to form attacks and enter peoples minds) _

_The when TK and Kari use there powers in tandem they have the power of Light that can cut threw any darkness_

_Davis- ability to sense digital fields and digital presences _

_Ken-darkness (but not one that cause fear the kind that can help you sleep, but still its powerful)_

_Yolie- speed (can move faster then the normal human _

Cody-Earth 

_There powers are small because of the loss of their crests. The enemies that they will be fighting are a hybrid form of digimon that one of their stages looks human but it's not like the session 4 style these are digimon not humans but you learn about them and there powers after the first one is reviled. _

The skies were filled with angry black clouds as thick black smoke billowed out of a land of fire located on the continent of Server. In this area, were fire and brimstone spew from craves. But in a huge castle nine children sit and watch a screen as a tall virus type digimon is destroyed by an angel digimon. It's not long after that when particles from this vile creature flood into the room and enter the children. One in particular with coal black hair points his index finger at the screen and watches as it bursts into flames. A thin smile spreads across his face as the flames burned the electronic screen. The last thing that screen displayed wan an image of two children there age. As time passed on in both worlds and the first group of chosen children grew up and passed the torch down to a new group. The nine other children moved to different sections of the digital world and trained there minds and bodies for the day that there would lead them to fight the chosen ones. With each powerful enemy that became noting more then part of a data stream these nine warriors grew in strength. It wasn't until the second group of children finished their quest and defeated the last of their enemies that their time of power would soon be upon them.

The scene is a snowy December in Tokyo, Japan in a tall apartment building were a brown haired girl in her early twenties sits reading, waiting for her boyfriend to come home from work. Kari glanced at the clock next to there bed and saw it read 11:24 smiling as she hears the keys jingle in the lock and the door slide open. She giggled as the sound of grumbling came from the kitchen as a coat was slide off and placed on a hook next to the door. And then in stepped the man the man that she had first fallen in love with so long ago. In the doorway he stood out of breath and shaking from the cold outside. She looked up at him and met his eyes and said, "I told you that you were going to need a scarf today." Smiling TK started to shake he's head, throwing melted snow everywhere. She cried out in surprised and tried to shield herself from the droplets of water with her book. It only took a few minuets and both were fast asleep. But in the digital world one man was not sleeping and his eyes watched waiting for the perfect chance to release his assault on the humans.

That night TK tossed and turned in his sleep, in his dream he saw a man in black clothing appearing out of a thick digital fog. This man he felt was part of something huge, part of something that could end them. But what TK notice most about him was the color of his eyes, they gleamed with a deep purple a color he only saw in the evilest of monsters. He continued to fight with the image of this creature until he saw a bright light and a voice that he knew to well a voice telling him that everything would be ok but it was at that time that he saw the attack that would inevitably happen. As TK struggled with the images that attacked his mind a deep fog rolled into the streets of Tokyo blanketing everything and making it hard to see even a hand in front of ones face. But it was from this fog that the real menace came. The only sound that could be heard on the deserted streets was the sound of a pair of boots, which echoed into the ears of the sleeping TK.

From out of the fog a lone figure emerges, this man appeared to be the same age as TK and the other second group of Digidestened. As he walked his boots crunched through the fresh fallen snow and the tails of his black coat swept tiny patterns in the snow. Steam escaped his mouth as he wiped snow out of his beard mustache and dark brown hair. As he left the blanket of fog he waved his hand and it dissipated back into nothingness. Walking down the streets of Tokyo he tilted his head up and gazed into the night sky. "I know you're here somewhere Mr. TK and I will find you, but for now I hope you enjoy the pleasant sleep your getting because when I'm done you'll only be having nightmares." A thin smile spread across his face as he continued to stare up at the night sky and slowly drifted into the shadows. TK then awoke in a panic, he was covered in a cold sweat and his breath was short and in gasps. 'What was that' he thought 'why is dose this presence feel so familiar to me.' As he lay back down he felt Kari's arms stretch out for him and pull him close to her, relaxing he drifted back into sleep. As the days passed TK was becoming more and more aware of the presence that was creeping up on him. December 24, Christmas Eve and the annual Christmas party was that night. As day slipped into the night the 12 chosen prepared for the festivities that awaited them. They had decided to have the party in a local high-class hotel. In an exterior elevator, Tai stood looking out over the scenery as the snow started to fall. Gently he felt a hand slip into his and their fingers intertwine with his. "It's really beautiful out there tonight." A soft voice whispered next to him. Smiling Tai replied, " Yea it really is especially tonight, I have a feeling that something is going to happen tonight. I remember Kari saying something about a dream that TK had not to long ago maybe my feelings have something to do with that." As the elevator reached the top of the hotel he turned and looked into the crimson brown eyes that he had stared into since his youth. Looking back out the window he stopped to adjust a new pair of goggles, "Sora lets just hope that it's nothing and have fun tonight." Laughing she kissed him on the check and helped him fix them, "You know after all these years you think that you would have grown out of this phase." The elevator toned as it stopped at the top floor and the door slid open on the other side eight faces looked up and greetings could be heard throughout the room. Tai then stopped, looked around the room, and asked, " Where's Kari and TK?"

Back outside the snow covered streets of Tokyo were empty and lonely which seemed unsettling to the two chosen children. The wind blew gently ruffling Kari's hair. TK held her hand tightly as the wind started to pick up a little and she started to slip back. Dark shadows stretched from the tall buildings that lined the streets filling the surrounding area with a deep gloom. Kari stopped in place and stared into the deep shadows of the night, tears starting to gather into her eyes. TK stopped preparing to be able to defend Kari against whatever it was that would be appearing. Peering into the darkness he watched as two small figures moved out of the shadows and into the light. A wide smile spread over TK's face as the two small creatures ran up to greet them. "Patamon! Gatomon! How did you guys get here!?" Kari stood there frozen in her place as Gatomon approached her. Slowly tears started to fall from her eyes at the site that stood before her. "I thought that I would never see you again!" she sobbed out. In an instance she scooped the cat type digimon up into her arms and held her close to her breast. "Kari you're crushing me " Gatomon laughed out. Drying her eyes she smiled and hugged her again. It was then that the darkness started to collect and eat up the remaining light.

Back in the hotel Tai stood out on the balcony wondering were his sister and TK where, it wasn't like them to not tell anyone if they weren't going to be coming. Reaching for his digivice he looked at the screen for some kind of answer, it was then that the lights went out. "Hey what's the deal!" Davis called out into the darkness. A small flame appeared at the end of Tai's finger "TAI! Something big is happening and its really close."

The shadows surrounded TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon and from the shadows a single man rose. TK stopped, a cold sweat lightly covering his body; it was the man from his dream or more like the man from his nightmares. The man pulled himself from the shadows and took a threading step towards the two. "Your him, the man from my nightmares what have you come here for." He took another threatening step forward, his boot crunching in the snow. 'So looks like I'll have to fight this guy' TK thought to himself. It didn't take to much time for the air to fill with the crackle of energy as TK readied himself fro the ensuing battle. "Tonight young man you will die, die, DIE!" Laughter escaped from deep in his throat and echoed into the ears of TK and Kari chilling them to the bone. "Let me introduce myself if you please, my name is Zak Lightfoot and I am what is called a child of the digital world. I control powers that overpower the ones that Gennai gave you so that you wouldn't be completely defenseless without your digimon or crests, but it looks like you two have gotten yours back, how interesting." His body started to glow with a powerful aura, particles of energy started to gather in Zak's hands "Well when I'm done with you I'll absorb your energy and then go after the other chosen." "I…DON'T…THINK…SO!" TK shouted, his aura shot dramatically upwards as it collected around him into a sphere. He rushed forward refocusing it into his fists and was about to strike when Zak sunk down into the shadows as TK slammed his fist down smashing into the concrete. Zak rose up behind him "To slow" he whispered into his ear as his fist connected into the small of TK's back. The attack threw TK several feet crashing him into the sidewalk and throwing dust and bits of concrete into the air. 'Damn how did he do that' TK thought 'he is fast maybe to fast for me.' He struggled to get to his feet wincing from Zak's attack. TK then touched his pointer and middle finger to his forehead and slowly pulling it away he spread out his hand as hundreds of purple points of light appeared in front of him and using the last of his energy he propelled them forward faster then any bullet. These psychic bullets shot forward striking into the body of Zak, shredding the man's body into bloody rags. His blood fell melting the snow and turning it a crimson red. A wet choked laugh bubbled up from the punctured body as it slipped down into the shadows and with that the shadows slipped back. 'It's been fun TK, but I'll let you have this round. Its not over though not by a long shot' and with that the voice disappeared. TK slowly got to his feet and grabbed a nearby lamp pole to steady himself, so that he wouldn't fall down, but before he could he fell and passed out, but felt two strong arms lift him up and white feathers all around.

It was several days later that TK finally awoke from unconsciousness; and it was in that deepest of sleep that he saw all the demons that would fall upon him and his friends.

It was on December 29 that TK finally awoke entering that state of consciousness. As he opened his eyes and looked around he saw a figure in the corner and felt a head resting on the pillow next to him. He gently ran his fingers threw the light brown hair and brushed the soft check of the woman he loved. As he stretched he heard a voice from behind him, "Well looks like someone finally decided to wake up." As he turned to face the owner of the familiar voice he replied, "Yea I was wishing that it would have been sooner though." Matt stepped up beside the bed that they had prepared for him back at the house that Tai and Sora shared. "We were all really worried and surprised when Angemon appeared with you in his arms. It took all of Joe's abilities to heal your injuries, but you were still unconscious." Matt ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed, pointing at the sleeping Kari "She was worried most of all, worried and a little frightened." TK looked down at the sleeping figure and replied, "Yea I can only bet, it was really strange this guy wasn't human and he knew about us and everything. I know that he'll be back and when we meet again I'll make sure to finish the job." He then closed his eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Deep in the shadows an old drunk slept in an empty alley under a pile of cardboard. Smiling he looked at the half empty bottle of cheap alcohol and started to reach for it. He stopped though as the shadows stretched out and a man rose up from the depths of the darkness dressed in rags and smelling of blood, grabbed the bottle from the man and started to drink from it. "Hey, hey that's mine, mine you hear!" the man shouted at the figure in the darkness. The last thing that the old drunk saw was two purple eyes gleaming down at him through the thick shadows. Zak stepped out of the shadows and discarded the broken bloody bottle neck back down the alleyway. He started to walk down the street, his breath puffing up around him. He stopped looked around and started down another alley, there he rolled up his torn sleeve and examined one of the injuries that he had received at the hand of that chosen. He gently ran his finger over the scar tissue tracing the pattern that it made; it resembled a sun with rays of light shining from it. "How very interesting that he was able to actually do physical harm to me, very interesting indeed." He continued down the alley and disappeared back into his realm of shadows.

A few hours later TK is awake and leaves the comfort of his prepared bed, careful though not to wake the still sleeping Kari. He moves over to the window in his room and stares outside. Gently he stretched his fingers and created a small ball of psychic energy on the tips of his fingers. "I'm still not up to full strength but this will do for know I guess." Just as soon as he formed it he released the energy ball and gently released his held breath. "TK? No…no…NO!" He spun around to see Kari struggling with a nightmare as he got there she sprung awake and started crying, he ran over gripping her gently in his arms "Kari, Kari its ok I'm here, I'm here, don't worry." Gently he ran his fingers over her head while she continued crying, burrowing her face deep into his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. "There was so much destruction, so much death. I yelled and yelled for anyone, but no one came. It felt so real I could touch, and smell the things that were around." TK continued to hold her close against his chest, gently rocking her back and forth. She slowly pulled her face out of the recesses of his clothing and looked up at him with puffy eyes and tear stained checks. Gently she rubbed her eyes "Sorry I didn't mean to sca…" she was cut off as TK pulled her close to him and kissed her. He kissed her to calm her, he kissed her to love her, but most of all he kissed her so that she knew he was alive. She responded by falling into the kiss, she became one with him. As they separated she gently smiled and rested her head back against his chest. "Promise me something, promise me that you'll never leave me alone." Smiling he ran his fingers through her hair, "I promise." A sharp knock came on the door and Tai soon appeared in the opening. A look of concern was on his face, "TK, the man you fought with has resurfaced. Davis was able to pick up his energy and he said that it is not to far from were we are. But even I can feel it, it's like he is not even trying to hid his energy from us." TK rose from the bed, "He wants me and only me. For some reason he is after me, and I want to know what he wants I want no one to follow me though, I'll be down in a little Tai." The leader of all the chosen children nodded in understanding and then turned to exit the room. Outside leaning against the wall was the familiar face of the woman that he loved, "Tai, is it really a good idea to just send TK our all by himself?" Tai looked over at her with a look that could freeze water "I feel that he is the only one capable of defeating this creature, for some reason he has been given his partner back while all we have are our small available powers. If only we had our crests back then these powers that Gennai might be of more use." She looked at him with fear, "He could die, and it could kill him!" The door behind them opened and out from it TK, "It's ok Sora, I'm ready to fight with that creature again, my powers have returned to me and I'm ready. " As he walked passed Sora she noticed tears had recently stained his eyes she looked at Tai and walked off. Tai could hear the sound of crying coming from the room and was left with his thoughts 'Is this the path that a leader must take.'

TK soon after was leaving the house, he had found out were the creature named Zak and aimed to destroy him. Walking beside him Angemon suddenly stopped, "We are here my friend, he is close by." He stopped as like before the shadows grew, marking his soon arrival. TK watched as up from the depths the creature rose,"So you fool you came I knew that there had to be one among you that could scene my presence and now you die so that me and my brothers can enter this world and bring destruction to it." He then added drawing his thumb across his throat, "Oh and TK after I kill you then I'll be going after them." TK froze as anger and fear swept over his body, " You, you bastard, why do you want to destroy us, what have we done to you!" Zak smiled at the young man that stood in front of him, "Why its simple you stand in the way of my brothers quest for the destruction of both worlds and the start of our own civilization and it is for that reason why you must be destroyed." "NO, NO, NO I WON'T LET YOU!" he screamed. He ran at Zak his energy blazing each finger glowed with a small ball of energy. As he ran he noticed Angemon above him ready for anything. His feet pounded against the concrete, as he got closer TK closed his hands into a fist concentrating the energy into his knuckles. "YOUR FINISHED! EXPLOSION!" As he threw his fist at Zak, it pulsed and glowed brighter. TK stopped grabbed Zak by the shoulder with his left and slammed his fist into his stomach with is right, upon contact there was a bright flash and a loud crash. "No you will die today, not me" TK whispered into Zak's ear and jumped back as Zak was thrown through the night air before he struck the concrete and rolled to a stop a few feet away. TK sighed and started to walk away from the fallen man, looking up he saw Angemon, smiling he waved at him, but only yelled, "TK LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" As TK turned he saw Zak move and struggled to get up, "oh shit" he whispered to himself. A hysterical laugh erupted from the throat of the fallen man, "You.. will.. have to do better…then that to beat me." As he got to his feet TK saw the burned flesh through the hole in his shirt and the deep gashes on his face. Zak stared at TK his eyes staring deep into TK's soul, " Now young man let darkness consume you!" From his fingers a dark fog appeared wrapping itself around TK cutting off his vision and numbing his sense of touch. TK struggled blindly to find where he was, but he soon felt a fist slam into his gut once, twice, three times sending him sprawling to the floor. Moving to his hands and knees TK started to cough up blood from a broken rib. "Damn, that bastard cough did he really have to do all that." There came a sudden kick to his side that sent him rolling across the ground. Rolling to his back he spit up more blood, chocking on his words he called out, " ANGEMON!" and then a bright light cut threw the fog and entered his body.

Kari was sitting out on the porch of Tai's house with Gatomon when she heard the explosion 15 minutes after TK had left. She stood strait up looking in the direction and searching for the familiar feeling of TK's mind. As soon as she came close to were he was the voice of Angemon sounded off in her head, 'Kari, its TK he needs your help, your light hurry!' After a few seconds she was able to locate were they were and started running toward his presence with Gatomon close behind her. When she got there she saw the dark fog, but could hear the familiar sound of TK's voice Above Angemon circled around trying to find a way into the dense fog, but there was no such luck. "ANGEMON!" she called up getting the angle type digimon's attention, "I'm here!" "Kari he needs the power of your light you need to attack me with the power of your light." Kari nodded, not really knowing what to do, but she had an idea. "GATOMON! Lets go!"_ GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO……………ANGEWOMON!_

The female angle stood above Kari as the young woman released the energy that resided within her spirit. "Do it Angewomon!" Angewomon shot an arrow that was created with Kari's spirit at Angemon. The arrow struck him and bathed him in white light. Angemon then used his Hand of Fate, to cut threw the fog and bathed TK in the light.

TK stared up at the light as it entered his body, he could feel Kari in the energy that Angemon had given him. It was then that he saw Angemon dematerialize and enter his body as the two became one.

_ANGEMON MERGE DIGIVOLE TO GUARDIAN ANGEMON!_

_Guardian Angemon, I'm a mega level digimon, and my special attack ,the Destiny Gate, will show the enemy their destined path _

Where TK once laid a new digimon now stood, from his back 10 white wings sprouted out of his back from a thick dark blue metal breastplate with the crest of Hope on the front in a gold color. The helmet he wore on his head resembled a Seraphemon's helmet, but more triangular and with sweeping back points and edges made to match the breastplate, in the center was a golden cross and from the back short blonde hair which resembled TK's sprouted out. On his legs were shin and leg guards with pointed boots that were the matching color. A tower shield was strapped to his left arm with his crest in the middle. In his right gauntleted hand he grasped a large sword that slightly resembled Cloud's from FF7. As the bright glow started to diminish TK found himself in a large sphere and was able to see all around him. He could also feel the strong presence of Angemon with him. 'TK we have merged together it seems, lets defeat this monster. Guardian Angemon faced Zak, "You destroyer of Hope and stealer of Light you will be forever trapped in the darkness that you have created ." "Like hell I will!" Zak shouted back. "Why do they always fight destiny, DESTINY GATE!" Guardian Angemon cut the outline of a circle in the air with his sword and opened the gate. Inside the gate there was only dead space a powerful vacuum created a black hole pulling everything around into it. Zak tried to fight it but eventually was pulled in, before he could be completely captured he screamed at them, "YOU'LL ALL DIE EVERYONE OF YOU WILL DIE BY THE HANDS OF MY BROTHERS!" with that the gate closed and disappeared destroying the evil that was locked inside. Guardian Angemon slowly lowered to the ground and found himself starting to dedigivolve and the one became two. TK and Tokomon lay unconscious in the street as Kari and Gotomon rushed in to help. It was then that Kari noticed the image of the crest of hope burned into the back of his hand.

_Well that's my first one, I have written others in the past, but never posted so please tell me what you think _

_Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 _From Falling Snow_**

I don't own anything about this show if I did it would have stayed with the original group of children ant that includes the second session but oh well I guess. Here are some things about this particular fiction

_Here is a little something about the Children of the Elements _

_Zak Lightfoot-Darkness (youngest of children only wanted to please his oldest brother)_

_Allen Frost-Ice (quietest of the group can control ice and freeze water for this act)_

_Mateo Atlas-Earth/Rock (loud out spoken strong a little slow, can control the earthworks from crushing boulders, moving mountains, to turning solid ground to quick sand)_

_Rain-Water (different then the rest the 2nd stage of the children's evolution controls most forms of water and knows a little about how to work ice)_

_Lance Storm-electricity (like Izzy, he is the smart one and controls everything from simple power surges in electronics to massive lighting storms _

_Karen Darkfoot-Light (around the same age as Zak and upset when he was destroyed, her power can light up any room, burn and temporarily blind her opponents with these flashes_

_Wendy Hurri-Air( same age as there leader and in ways like Sora with him uses her powers to create simple pressure changes to powerful hurricanes, tornados, and with the help of the others enhanced storms i.e. fire, sand, snow_

_Eric Floral- Forest/Grass( nothing to special about this one very outdoorsy and in tune with his power, bends plants trees and even the smallest blades of grass to his will _

_Jason Pyro-Fire( leader of the group, looks out for his friends almost like family, his elemental power is probably the strongest of them all forced the evolution of Rain because of a disagreement uses his fire to burn threw anything his fire is much like his temper)_

_The children are not really related, but after all that they have been through they see it almost like that. With there powers they desire to expand them and to do that they must destroy the digidestened, but is there something even higher that is pulling the strings only time will tell well now that the cast is assembled shall we begin?_

The snow fell in the digital world, blanketing everything in a thin white glaze. Deep in the coldest parts of the ice sector a lone man stood deep in thought. All around him the wind blew covering him in a thick layer of solid ice. Inside the block he watched and waited for his time to attack

The sun rose pushing gentle rays of light threw the open window and into the guest room of Tai's house, softly lighting Kari's face. Yawning, she slowly opened her eyes to great the day, sweetly smiling at the still sleeping form that lay next to her. Two days had past since T.K.'s fight with Zak and although she was a little worried about what would come next, she was just happy that he was alive. Gently she slid her laced her fingers into his and carefully ran a finger over the burn on his hand. She giggled as he rolled over on top of her softly pinning her to the bed and lightly placing kisses over her lips, cheeks, and neck. As she looked up there eyes connected the two started laughing, either because they were both happy to be alive or that they knew what was coming with the rolling storm clouds

A few hours later all the digidestined assembled in the living room of Tai and Sora's home to try to figure out what to do about this new threat. Looking around the room Tai did a quick head count to see if everyone was there, nodding in satisfaction he started, "Well from what I understand, these guys are much like the other enemies that we faced it's just what do we do about them." T.K. was the first to speak up, "Well, what if we talk to Genni about this maybe he might know something and shed some light on this subject." Tai nodded at the proposal and directed the next question to the resident genius before adding, "Can we still get to the Digital World?" Izzy quickly snapped open his beloved laptop and began typing before looking up with a smile. "Looks like we're going back. Will leave first thing in the morning" Tai added with a small smile and slowly turned away from the group and released a small sigh, wondering if this trip would be any better then the last.

At the top of a huge mountain a dark tower stands as a giant monolith, all around the top of this tower, bits of data from a semi fresh defragmentation streamed around before being pulled down into the center causing a black strand of light to become illuminated and heavy tremors shook around the summit and a deep growl echoed off the mountain side.

The ice around the man melted and with the extreme heat of the one that leads them. The two stood facing the horizon the fire starter wrapping a scarf tightly around his neck before placing his right hand on the others shoulder. "Allen did you see them during your nap?" Allen slowly nodded his head, his icy blue gray eyes continued to stare out into the void of the winter tundra. "You know what to do to them, then don't you." Again the white haired man nodded his head showing that he understudied what the older man was saying. With that the fire starter turned and started to leave, but stopped and added roughly, "show them no mercy, and kill every single one of them." With that last remark flames erupted around the fire starter and he was gone leaving nothing but a small bit of ash which quickly blew into the air swirling around Allen before disappearing into nothing. Allen slowly shut his eyes, "I won't let them escape, ill freeze them all." Slowly he raised his hand into the air and watched as snow blew around his body before disappearing into the cold empty sky.

The next morning they all met in the computer lab, "You would think that after all the fights and everything we would be able to find another way in that doesn't involve trespassing" Davis said laughing. "Well it should be ok, I mean I do teach hear." Kari added. "Well is everyone ready?" Izzy said looked around the room at the all the others. Quickly eleven heads nodded in response and soon a soft glow from the computer as the gate opened. Threw the gate they could see a land of snow and ice. At that time the twelve presented there digivices and were pulled into the gate. The wind blew all around them as they stood there dressed in coats and other winter gear. "Of all the places that we could have been sent too, why did it have to be the ice sector?" Davis asked sneezing. "This place it looks kind of familiar doesn't it Tai?" Matt asked turning his head to the side. "Yea, I remember this place, I thought that we were going to die here at one point." It was then that a voice cold enough to chill even the strongest fighter to the bone. "You were right, you will be dieing here!" They all turned and stared at the one that spoke. Matt was the first to see him and for some reason he reminded him of himself, cold his eyes full of ice. His hair was short and gray sharply spiked around his head, wrapped around his body was a white pea coat and around his neck was a light blue scarf that hung loosely and whipped around in the cold breeze. The two continued to stare each other down neither one moving an inch. "HEY TAI! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS ONE!" Not turning, but making sure he was understood a wall of ice rose blocking the others from approaching, "NOW GO, FIND GENNI!" T.K placed his hand on the wall and whispered making sure that only Matt could hear him, "Be careful brother." "Don't worry T.K. I always am." T.K. turned and ran back to the group, "We had better get going." Tai nodded and pulled the rest of the group along with him, "Will be seeing you soon Matt. Take him OUT!" The rest of the gang turned and made a run for it escaping in the frozen tree line. The man with the cold eyes looked at Matt with a small grin, "As soon as I'm done with you I have been ordered to take care of them too." Matt released a deep growl from the bottom of his throat, "You'll never hurt them! You're not even going to walk away from this fight!" "Is that so," his grin spreading larger as his hands glowed with a blue light, "My name is Allen Frost, my entire life has been one frostbite after other let me show you what I mean." From his hands a blizzard erupted hitting Matt in the chest pushing him against his wall holding him in place. Allen turned away and started to walk away from the ice sculpture, but stopped when he saw the creature standing in front of him. A small dog with a fur coat blocked his way. "You leave him alone! MATT!" From the two of them a strange light glowed and buzzed and Allen watched as the dog dematerialized, the data stream flowing into Matt's icy coffin.

_It's so cold I don't know how much longer I can last, I'm so numb, I'm sorry T.K I'm so sorry._ Matt's eyes snapped open as a warm ball of energy wrapped around his body returning the feeling to his appendages and a familiar echoed in his ears _Matt, hey Matt I'm here and together we can beat this guy._ Matt cocked his head to the left and then to the right until the image of his old friend appeared in front of him. _Gabumon? I thought you were…_ The digimon slowly shook his head before saying, "_Well should we show him what we can do?"_ Matt's eyes narrowed, "_Yea, let's do it!_" The light around the coffin glowed and hummed even louder before it exploded shooting shards of ice into the air. As the shards fell a new form stood in the center and slowly descended to the frozen snow

_Blizzard Gaurumon_

_Blizzard Gaurumon, unlike my normal mega form in this form me and Matt have merged into one being perfecting our energies over ice. Our finishing attack the Frozen Wolf Claw will turn any enemy into solid ice._

Allen watched the smile still remaining on his face, "Well this should make our little fight a little more interesting." Blizzard Gaurumon resembled Gabumon's ultimate form WereGarurmon, but he had none of the clothing that it had also his fur was pure white and spiked striate back resembling icicles. His claws were a cooled blue which matched the only iatrical of clothing he wore, a blue scarf with the ends behind him, running down his back and ending at the base of his tail, the ends of the scarf were frayed and battle worn show his constant fighting. Around his forearms were steel gauntlets that started at his wrist and ended at the elbow. On the gauntlets different runes were carved all leading to one empty space above the wrist were it looked like something important belonged. "_Well shall we begin?_" Blizzard Gaurumon asked with ice in his voice. "Yes let's begin." The two fighters threw themselves at each other; Allen slammed his fist into Blizzard Gaurumon's shoulder quickly freezing the area. Blizzard Gaurumon grabbed the frozen area slowly pulled the ice into his body, "_You take me too lightly Allen, now that I have felt the power of your heart now fell mine!_" Through Matt's mind images of his friends and family flashed adding power to his heart. "_FROZEN WOLF CLAW_!" The runes, claws, and jaws glowed with a deep blue light and from his jaws a flurry of ice, and snow erupted forth. The first strike connected with Allen blinding him and freezing him in his place as the chilling razors ripped threw Allen's body. His eyes looked up to the sky blood trickled from his mouth and spilled from his gashing wounds. Blizzard Gaurumon stood next the dieing body of the frozen heart and said, "_I killed you to protect my friends and the ones closest to me especially my younger brother that is why you had to die_." A laugh escaped his throat before he gave his rebuttal, "You think you're the only one with family, your friends and family will all die when my brothers are done with you." Closing his eyes Allen's body defragmented and passed threw Blizzard Gaurumon causing him to dedigivolve back to Gabumon's in training stage who lay next to Matt's body his eyes looking up to the sky as snow started to fall. Gently he whispered, "Don't worry T.K. I'm just going to take a nap and I'll be right behind you guys." Slowly he slipped into the bliss of sleep as the crest of friendship burned itself onto his right hand.

_Well that's the end of chapter two I'm not sure of who to use next so if anyone wants to throw out some ideas that would be great and I apologize that it took sooooooo long to get here but I kind of fell out of it for a while but now I'm back so I hope to get some reviews cause that would be great well later for now :3_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 _Ensnaring Embrace_**

I don't own anything about this show if I did it would have stayed with the original group of children ant that includes the second session but oh well I guess, but if you read the other chapters then you already know it.

Nothing new to report

The group continued to move deeper out of the ice and into the forest as the trees started to become greener and greener. Flowers could be seen all around as the group soon came upon a small cottage settled deep in the forest. Izzy approached the door and gently knocked, smiling when he heard the voice of the old man answer from inside. Entering they saw the frail old man sitting at a large table with just enough chairs for everyone. With his right arm he motioned for them to sit before saying, "I was wondering when you would arrive and I have some answers to some of the questions that you might have."

The 11 chosen moved in closer to catch all that the old man had to say and T.K. was the first to ask, but first presented the back of his right hand, "Where did they get our crests?" Genni took a deep breath and started the story, "The 9 that you will have to fight are born from digieggs like normal digimon, but they unlike the regulars they are infused with human data and DNA making them a hybrid of sorts. As you already know they want out of this prison they want to be free and the only way to do that is spill the blood of the 12 chosen. Now something else that I have found is what gives them there powers is most interesting, after what happened so many years ago with your partners and the loss of your crests into the abyss it seems that they have resurfaced and became imbedding into these creatures giving them unprecedented abilities, as I'm sure you have noticed." T.K. lowered his hand his thoughts turned to his brother and the creature he was fighting.

Genni turned and looked at every member of the group his eyes ending on T.K. before adding. "You all have to be careful when you reacquire your crests, which I'm sure is the plan," he said shooting a wary glance in Tai's direction who just calmly nodded. "The crests when activated will sap the user's strength and could eventually kill you if used foolishly." The chosen somberly nodded understanding the gravity of the situation that they were now getting themselves into. They all eased back in there chairs calmly looking at each other and then something happened, something that could either make or break them all.

Fire raged threw the forest consuming and devouring everything in its path like a starved dog. At the edge of the woods stood a single man, the man that leads them smiled as his fire gorged itself on the surrounding land.

the first one that saw the fire and smoke was the one that would eventually have to face that man. Tai's eyes grew large at the size of the blaze, and started pushing them threw the door of the small house pushing them all into different directions, anything to save his friends and family. Sora slowly slid her hand into his interlacing there fingers, she looked up into his eyes and he soon felt his energy rise, like they say air is fuel for fire. The two stood bravely before the approaching inferno ready for the worst.

As the chaos ensued Mimi and Yolie ran deeper and deeper into the thick lush jungle. The huge palm leaves lashed out like they wanted to grab hold of them. The jungle grew thicker and thicker like it was trying to suffocate the two woman in a choke hold. Mimi tried her best to push the vines out of there way with her own energies over the forest, but there was stronger powers at work here something that wanted them to go this one way and only this one way and it was that, that scared her. Soon after a few more minutes of running the reached a large clearing several acres in size. The clearing was full of the most beautiful flowers that either had ever seen. Yolie slowly bent down gently caressing the soft petals of on flower, but quickly pulling her hand back as a trickle of blood dripped from one of the flower's many hidden thorns. Mimi turned back to her and saw her Yolie's face go from its normal pink to a flushed pale color. Quickly Mimi rushed back to help the younger girl, "Yolie! What happened!" she asked panic rising in her throat. "I…I don't know that flower pricked me and I just feel really sick now." It was then that a new voice spoke getting both girls attention. "She has been poisoned." Mimi turned to were the voice came from, her pick hair bouncing as she quickly moved. "Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you. Unlike the others I'm not to mean." Mimi continued to look around unable to pinpoint the exact location of the voice; it was then that she saw something truly amazing. From the canopy of the trees, a man lowered down, his body wrapped almost completely in vines. As he touched down onto the ground the flowers separated leaving a path strait to her. As he approached her she looked over his features, blushing at how handsome he was. His short dark brown hair reminded her of soft soil perfect for growing just about anything. For the most part he looked completely human, but it was his eyes that gave it away. His eyes were a forest/emerald green that shimmered and sparkled with certain exuberance. Over his muscular frame he wore a light green t-shirt and brown corduroys with the tips of tall combat boots sticking out from under the pants. She couldn't help but blush again as he walked a little closer to her.

The man stood in front of her and gently extended his hand saying, "Sorry I startled you, I'm Eric Floral the elemental child of the forest, welcome to my garden." Mimi looked back surprised quickly getting a little defensive, "Your one of them. The ones that were sent to kill us aren't you?" Eric shock his head and replied, "Well no, I really have no want to fight, things get destroyed usually when that happens, but enough of that your friend doesn't look so good." Mimi gently lifted her friend up so she wouldn't be lost in the thick floral undergrowth. "So what are we supposed to do there wouldn't happen to be an antidote around here now would there." Eric shock his head, "Even in my vast garden the anti-venom for that specific flower can only be gathered from a certain digimon, one that I'm pretty sure you know very well." Mimi shook her head softly whispering under her breath, "Can it be, Palmon alive?" Eric turned his back answering her question, "Yes, your partner is still alive and maybe her somewhere if you're lucky." Mimi gently lowered Yolie down under a tree gently telling her that she would bring back an antidote and followed Eric into his endless garden.

As the two walked Mimi kept a close eye on the man in front of her and smiled a little hoping that she wouldn't have to fight him. Every once in a while Mimi would call out her partner's name hoping that she would hear her. The two walked for almost an hour until Mimi saw something that looked oddly familiar. Mimi couldn't help but yell, "PALMON IS IT YOU!" a small head poked up out of the flowers her eyes growing very large. "MIMI! I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!" the small flower digimon rushed forward burying its head against the girl's leg. Mimi smiled tears gently rolling down her checks, "I thought I would never see you again, after what happened." Palmon looked up replying, "it felt like ages before I woke up and found myself here." Mimi nodded then quickly remembered about Yolie's condition. Swiftly she scooped Palmon up and started running back to where her friend was. Palmon looked up her mind full of questions, "Mimi what's going on? Where are we going?" Mimi looked down and started explaining what had happened to Yolie threw deep gasps of breath, Eric watched calmly rising up on a thick tangle of vines. As she ran she felt the ground around her rise up, everything around her started to move in a blur above her she saw the forest walker below her she saw a carpet of vines rushing them threw the acres of garden.

Yolie laid still for hours her breath slowly entering and exiting her lungs, she was lucky; they had made it just in time to save her. She lay on a blanket of vines and calmly rested, trying to regain her strength because she had a feeling she would need it for the coming fight.

Eric and Mimi sat next to a large oak tree with Palmon not to far off in a massive field of flowers. Eric sat quietly thinking over what he must do, turning to Mimi a small frown formed over his face he knew what he had to do, much to his disappointment. He silently stood turning his back to the woman that was sitting beside him. "I'm sorry Mimi I wish things could have been different." Mimi looked up at him a small twang of fear trembled down her spine. "What do you mean?" she asked but Genni's words still rung in her ears, but she to calmly stood up and called to Palmon. "Palmon, we have to go, this place is not safe anymore." The plant digimon ran to her side and the two looked at the man before them. "I'm sorry that I have to do this to you, but to become free of this prison I must get rid of you. I'm glad though that I had the chance to meet you."

Mimi watched as the man's eyes filled with sadness, but then suddenly changed like the autumn leaves, they turned cold and hard as a winter's frost. She watched as thick vines slithered up his arms like pet snakes and started to elevate him into the air. She watched and readied herself for his attack.

Vines lashed forward tearing large gashes across the soil, pushing Mimi back towards a small group of trees. Behind those trees Mimi and Palmon hid trying to evade Eric's attacks trying to come up with some plan of attack. "Palmon do you think you can digivolve?"" Palmon looked up and calmly nodded her head, "Let's do it…together." Mimi looked down to her partner and smiled, "Yea…together." She replied. The two looked at each other as a bright pick light enveloped them.

Mimi felt her body become light and like pure energy before opening her eyes. As she opened them all around her was the same light that had washed over her. She then realized what had happened

_PALMON MERGE DIGIVOLE TO SAKURAMON_

_Sakuramon, in this new form the forest is now my kingdom. With this new for power my enemies will be destroyed by my Cherry Blossom Blizzard._

Eric's vines slashed threw the small grove of trees and there stood the true walker of the earth's forests. Her body is covered in thick armor like a European knight from the middle ages. Out of her back 4 wings grew resembling the ones used by Lillymon. The armor covers her chest, forearms, legs, and head, also around her waist hung a heavy steel skirt that resembles the petals of an azalea. the helmet she wears resembles the one worn by Nightmare (Soul Caliber II) with long spikes sweeping back behind her head on both sides of her head. The toe of the boots spiked up and the forearms are protected with sleek gauntlets with 3 short thorns in the front, middle, and end of the gauntlet. On each steel gloved hand at the tip of each finger a sharp barb protruded tipped with a powerful poison. Sakuramon stood there looking up at Eric through the dark vents of her helmet. Eric looked back down at the pink armored figure lashing his vines down again trying to tear her in two. Sakuramon quickly took to the air her wings a blur behind her propelling her forward her aim true. As she closed in her claws at the ready the thick vines moved off the offence and turned on the defense. They wrapped around Eric's body becoming a thick cocoon protecting Eric from Sakuramon's sharp talons.

Mimi felt the entire battle deep in her heart each attack felt like a sharp knife pricing her heart. She didn't know him too well but there was just something about him, something that reminded her of her. His kindness, even now during this battle radiated out from him and filling her heart. She knew he didn't want to fight this battle and so she watches his movements, saw him wrap the cocoon around his body and even saw the opening he left.

Inside the darkness of the cocoon he waited for her to strike and stop this fruitless fight. During there fight he steeped back out of his body and saw what he was doing, destroying the beautiful garden that he had worked so hard to grow and protect and now in a matter of minutes this violence had killed the heart of most of the flowers, there beauty greatly diminished. Then his mind told him the truth, this battle was over…for him. Calmly he loosened the cocoon opening himself to the world. Out of the cocoon two vines shot forward harmlessly passing to the right and left of Sakuramon. She hovered in the air a few feet away from Eric, she watched as he stood there waiting for her to lay the final blow. Looking up he made one last decision knowing that she might need some provoking he shot his last vine strait at her, aimed at her heart. Sakuramon dodged and fired, "_Cherry Blossom Blizzard_" from her hands a stream of cherry blossoms sliced threw Eric's body, cutting his body up like raw hamburger. He lay there on the pillar vines as his still warm life force slowly dripped from the top of the pillar, pooling underneath the platform and Mimi swore that the flowers under that pillar were even more beautiful then any of the flowers in the garden.

After the battle Mimi passed out from the strain of the merge and when she awoke she saw the crest of sincerity burned onto her right hand. Gently she lifted Palmon up, hugging her gently before turning back to were Yolie was still sleeping. After a few hours the two were on there way out of the forest to try and find the others Yolie's D-Terminal flashing with a strange light, but for some reason it wouldn't open not just yet. Around the pillar the date of the fallen man slowly defreagmented and drifted up into the air to the place that would serve as his final resting place.

_Well this is the end of chapter 3, for all those people who actually read this fan fiction I'm grateful, its nice to see some people review and you know who you are and if it sucks let me know I'm a big guy I think I can take a flame or too lol well later all until the next time. _


End file.
